One Wild Weekend
by ferraribabi9102
Summary: A collision outside of school started it all...eye twitch yep! I know it probably doesn't fit into this catagory but oh well...please R&R! Can't decide if I want anything major in later chapters.
1. The Encounter

Yes...me and my creative mind...it probably doesn't go in this category but oh well...on with the story!

-  
"Yeah! See ya tomorrow!" Derek ran out of school, waving to his buds. He was having a party that weekend with the guys. A pizza party, the pool, and a sleepover out in the yard. It would be perfect...

"OOF!" There was a huge collision on the balcony. In Derek's madness, he didn't notice Layla running his way, her attention also diverted. There was a huge explosion, with books, papers, pencils, and some purse contents flying.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Derek said as he started to pick up Layla's purse contents out of curtesy. A cell phone in a case, iPod (also in a case), a wallet, and a note. He stuck it all back in her little Fendi bag.

"No, it's my fault," Layla said. "Crap, hope my science report wasn't lost...Dangit my leg hurts like hell..."

"You're hurt," Derek said, noticing bloody gashes in her legs and a bruise on her cheek. "Is it...?"

"I think I can walk." She stood and immediately crashed, yelping in pain. "Aw, I can't walk on it. Could you...?"

"Sure." Derek finished scooping up all the papers and books, stuffed his own into his backpack, hers in her pink one, slung both over his shoulder along with the Fendi, and picked her up, sweeping her off her rear. The nurse's office wasn't far, but he'd have to walk through a crowded hall to get to it. "Aw..." and swore under his breath as he saw some juniors come out of a classroom.

One look at Derek and they all burst out laughing, punching his arm playfully that had a bruise on it but was hidden under his sleeve. "Dangit you guys! She's hurt! Aw..." and swore again.

Layla's eyes watered. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm...weird...I know..." she murmured and a tear rolled off her cheek. Derek instantly felt bad. She was a top class weirdo geek, and his friends never hesitated to remind her of it.

"No, I'm sorry." He kicked open the nurse's office door and greeted the nurse. "Layla Kakashi. We were running and weren't paying attention and we ran into each other. Her legs are bleeding."

"Put her back there," the nurse instructed. "I'll get some medicine for those wounds." Derek obeyed and set her on one of the beds in the back.

"Ow, my legs hurt so badly," Layla moaned as more tears escaped. "It...Derek...ow..."

She looked so helpless and pale. He moaned and bit his tongue hard. He couldn't stand to watch her like this.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured and pecked her lips briefly. "That was my fault."

Her lips tasted like cherries. "Mm," he thought. "That's nice."

The nurse's footsteps could be heard, so he immediately sat down and looked straightforward at a CPR poster, which didn't help his blush. Thankfully the nurse didn't seem to notice as she carefully dabbed the wounds with a cotton ball. Layla moaned softly as the nurse bandaged the cuts.

As the nurse left to get more medicine, Derek looked at Layla. "Uhm...I'm having a party tomorrow...do you wanna come if you're better?" he asked. He immediately felt like shooting himself. He expected it to be a guys-only thing but now her...well it was only fair. And maybe she wouldn't come.

"I'd...I'd love to, but won't it be like weird for me to be seen with a bunch of popular jocks?" she asked, gulping.

"Aw no. If they think it's weird, they can go home, for all I care. It's my house, anyway."

Layla chuckled a little and closed her eyes. "What time should I be there?"

"Around 1:00 is fine."

"What should I bring? Is it like a pool party or something?"

"Yeah. Bathing suit's fine and a change of clothes. No need for a towel, we've got like a million."

She chuckled softly. "Mmm...thanks..."

In about twenty minutes, Layla's wounds were bandaged and treated and she could walk again, the nurse dismissed the two of them. The halls were nearly empty now as Derek carried both of their bags and she limped along, purse in hand. "Thanks for everything," she said and before they rounded the corner to their waiting ride, gave him a fat kiss and took her backpack. "I got it, thanks."

"Sorry I was so late, Mom," she said as she got into the silver Lexus two-seater waiting for her. "I tripped and fell and some guy helped me with my bag and all."

"That was nice of him," Mom said as she kicked the car into gear and rolled it out of the school. "So what do you want to do? Just go home?"

"Yeah. Oh, and he invited me to his pool party tomorrow. Can I go?"

"Sure, don't see why not. Who else is gonna be there?"

"Aw, just some of his friends. He didn't say who, but I guess girls like Lynette and Vanessa will be there."

"OK."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOH what happens? LOL MWHAHAHAHAHAHA will make u find out! R&R! Adios, Ren 


	2. Awwwww

Yes...what you've all been waiting for!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are." Mom pulled up to Derek's gated mansion in the sporty two-seater Lexus. On Layla's side of the car there was a talk box with various buttons. She pushed the red one labeled "TALK" and someone's voice was heard.

"Name."

"Layla."

"Enter." The heavy bronze gates swung open and Mom drove through, stopping at the huge glass double doors waited on by two bellmen. One jumped up and took Layla's bag and the other opened the door for Layla.

"Thanks." Layla stepped in after wiping her feet and stared. This was the most beautiful house she'd ever been in. It had crystal chandiliers, tile flooring with fur rugs below tables of flowers, masterpieces, 1, 2, 3 grand fireplaces, chairs, and a wall made completely out of glass so she could see the fiesta out by the pool.

"Out there?" she asked the bellman, and he nodded. Hesitantly she walked over to the screen door which opened automatically, surprising her. She walked through.

"Layla!" Derek jumped up from his spot at the large Jacuzzi. He gave her a quick hug and showed her where the refreshments were. "We're taking the boat out in fifteen minutes, wanna come?"

"Sure," she said. She studied Derek as he averted his eyes. He had well-developed arms with broad shoulders and a muscular tanned chest. She tried not to stare at his abs as she poured her soda but failed and it ended up all over her hand and part of the table.

"Where are all the girls?" she asked as she brought her cup over to the Jacuzzi and dipped her legs in.

"Oh poot. I forgot to tell you," Derek said, laughing along with a few of the other guys. "This was an all-guy thing, but I felt sorry for you yesterday and invited you anyway."

"What!" she yelled, and jumped up. But she slipped on the tile in the Jacuzzi and fell in headfirst.

The guys laughed and someone helped her up.

"Sorry." Derek chuckled and gave her a playful punch on the shoulder.

Suddenly a man about seven feet tall and muscular with a Hawaiian shirt and khacki shorts and tennis shoes came out, swinging a pair of keys in his hands. "Who wants to go on the boat?" he boomed.

A few people followed him, including Layla, picking up the rear. She looked hesitantly at the boat as if it were some sort of trap.

"And who might you be?" the deep voice belonging to the father asked.

"I--I'm Layla." She was nervous under this Shaq-like giant. "I--I'm Derek's..."

"Oh right. He told me about you. Well, hop in. Need a hand?" he asked, and she shook her head. She put one foot out into the boat, climbed in, and found a seat near Derek.

"What are we doing? Fishing?" she asked.

"Fishing? FISHING?" the father boomed, and the guys burst into laughter. "No, hon, we're going waterskiing and tubing! You don't get out enough!"

"Oh, heh," Layla said, almost offended. "Fun."

She could see a circular raft connected to a line of rope about twenty-five feet long. The other end of the line was hooked onto the back of the boat. She wondered how this 'tubing' went.

"Ready!" she heard them yell, and she felt the boat lurch into increasing speed. She watched as the boys gripped onto the handles of the raft as they hooped and hollered. It looked to be fun.

"I--I want to try," Layla said shyly after a few people took their turn. "It looks like a lot of fun."

"It is," Derek said, coming up behind her. "C'mon, I'll teach ya the ropes." So they climbed onto the raft as Derek explained to her how to hold on to the handles and keep herself above the water.

"Okay, I think I've got it," she said.

As the boat slowly drifted out to give them some length, Derek suddenly grasped her hand in his. "Scared?" he asked, and she nodded slightly.

"It's okay." He gave her hand a little squeeze. Suddenly he grasped his own handles and asked if she was ready. "Yeah."

"READY!" he bellowed, and she could feel the raft lurching forward.

It was a thrill so great she closed her eyes and hung on for dear life. Derek just laughed and whoo-hoo'ed. (As in verbally).

Layla began easing up with the motions of the raft, the hard, chopping water underneath her and the wind in her hair. She opened her eyes and screamed with joy. (At the ride. o.0.)

Suddenly her fingers slipped and she could feel herself sliding out of the raft in a millisecond. She felt the cold waters closing over her head as she tried to scream.

Afraid for her life, she just closed her eyes and prayed. "Dear God, please don't let me die," she murmured but only blowing bubbles in the water.

Layla felt something around her waist. It was warm amid the cold liquid around her. She was suddenly propelled to the surface and saw Derek treading water beside her, still holding her waist with one arm. She was kicking and lashing her arms out, afraid of the water.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She shook her head. Something had gotten into her dark curls and she could feel it hanging from her hair.

"It's ok, it's ok," he said as she gradually relaxed. "Just chill. My dad's gonna be around with the boat soon."

"Thanks." Layla spat water again, away from her rescuer. "How did you know where I was?"

Derek shrugged. "I don't know. I just slid off the raft two seconds after you did and found you easily."

They were quiet for a few moments. "Layla..." Derek began, but stopped and grew red in the face.

"What is it?" she asked gently, and took his other hand.

"I--uh, are you doing anything next Friday?" he asked. She could feel his muscles tighten against her wet skin, holding her tighter.

"Nooooo...not that I know of, anyway," she said. "Why?"

"I was wondering...will you go with me to see a movie or something?"

Layla almost screamed. She dreamed of this moment when she would be asked out and with Derek? That was a bonus.

"Sure," she said.

"Great." He started frenching her, and then she pointed in the distance, maybe 200 feet away. "The boat."

"Oh, right." Derek looked up and saw life perservers being tossed out. They grabbed hold once they were in reach and pulled themselves up on the boat.

"Y'all ok?" the dad asked. Layla prayed that he didn't see them kissing.

"Yeah, we're good." Derek sat down and Layla sat close to him.

-  
Phew, long chappie. Stay tuned! 


End file.
